Conventionally, for example, there is a technique in which apparatuses communicate with each other using near field communication such as NFC (Near Field Communication). In near field communication, in accordance with the fact that an information storage medium (a so-called tag) approaches an information processing apparatus, the information processing apparatus and the information storage medium start communicating with each other.
If, however, the information storage medium approaches the information processing apparatus, the information storage medium merely becomes able to perform near field communication. This does not make it possible to perform processing using the positional relationship between the information storage medium and the information processing apparatus.
Therefore, it is an object of an exemplary embodiment to provide an information reading system, an information reading apparatus, and an information reading method that enable processing using the positional relationship with an information storage medium or a device, and a storage medium having stored therein an information reading program that enables processing using the positional relationship with an information storage medium or a device.
To achieve the above object, the exemplary embodiment can employ, for example, the following configurations. It should be noted that it is understood that, to interpret the descriptions of the claims, the scope of the claims should be interpreted only by the descriptions of the claims. If there is a conflict between the descriptions of the claims and the descriptions of the specification, the descriptions of the claims take precedence.
In an exemplary configuration of an information reading system according to the exemplary embodiment, an information reading system performs near field communication with an information storage medium. The information reading system includes: an antenna structure including a plurality of antenna coils, each arranged across at least one of the others and each having a reading area; and a computer processor configured to perform near field communication with the information storage medium in each reading area, thereby reading information from the information storage medium in proximity to the reading area.
Based on the above, it is possible to read information from an information storage medium in each of a plurality of reading areas. Thus, it is possible to perform processing using the positional relationship with the information storage medium.
In addition, the information reading system may further include a touch panel. The touch panel is provided near the antenna structure and detects a position of the information storage medium. In this case, in accordance with the position of the information storage medium detected by the touch panel, information may be read from the information storage medium.
Based on the above, a touch panel detects a position. Thus, it is possible to detect the position of the information storage medium with high accuracy.
In addition, the computer processor may acquire the position of the information storage medium using a result of the detection by the touch panel, and may read information stored in the information storage medium, using near field communication via the antenna coil. In this case, the computer processor may be further configured to, based on the acquired information, determine a type of the information storage medium at the position detected by the touch panel.
Based on the above, it is possible to detect the position of the information storage medium with high accuracy and also acquire information stored in the information storage medium placed at the position, using wireless communication.
In addition, information may be read from the information storage medium via, among the plurality of antenna coils, an antenna coil corresponding to the position of the information storage medium detected by the touch panel.
Based on the above, based on the precise position of the information storage medium, it is possible to read information using an appropriate antenna coil.
In addition, among the plurality of antenna coils, in a pair of antenna coils of which the reading areas cross each other at or near the position of the information storage medium detected by the touch panel, information may be read from the information storage medium via one of the pair, and then, information may be read from the information storage medium via the other of the pair.
Based on the above, it is possible to read information about the information storage medium placed in or near an area where reading areas cross each other.
In addition, information redundant between the information read via the one of the pair and the information read via the other of the pair may be acquired as information obtained from the information storage medium present in or near an overlapping area where the reading areas cross each other.
Based on the above, redundant information is extracted, whereby it is possible to sort information acquired from the information storage medium present in or near an overlapping area.
In addition, the information reading system may further include a placement portion on which the information storage medium is placed. In this case, the antenna coils may be provided in the placement portion.
Based on the above, it is possible to stably place the information storage medium for performing near field communication. This makes it possible to cause the information reading system to function as a reader/writer apparatus in the near field communication.
In addition, in the antenna structure, the plurality of antenna coils may be each arranged across at least one of the others, thereby forming, in a matrix manner, overlapping areas where the reading areas of the antenna coils each overlap at least one of the reading areas of the other antenna coils.
Based on the above, it is possible to perform processing using the positional relationship with the information storage medium by subdividing the reading area of an antenna coil.
In addition, a plurality of information storage media may be placed so that the plurality of information storage media perform near field communication. Information from the plurality of information storage media present in the overlapping areas may be managed with respect to each of the overlapping areas.
Based on the above, it is possible to manage information from the information storage medium in each of subdivided reading areas.
In addition, the computer processor may be further configured to perform near field communication with the information storage medium via the plurality of antenna coils. In this case, the computer processor may read information from the information storage medium performing near field communication.
Based on the above, a single communication control unit controls near field communication via a plurality of antenna coils, whereby it is possible to reduce costs .
In addition, based on an antenna coil reading information, the computer processor may detect a position of the information storage medium from which the information is read.
Based on the above, the reading area of an antenna coil capable of performing wireless communication is extracted, whereby it is possible to detect that the information storage medium is placed in the reading area.
In addition, among the plurality of antenna coils, in a pair of antenna coils of which the reading areas cross each other at or near the position of the information storage medium detected based on the reading areas, information may be read from the information storage medium via one of the pair, and then, information may be read from the information storage medium via the other of the pair.
Based on the above, it is possible to read information about the information storage medium placed in or near an area where reading areas cross each other.
In addition, each of the plurality of antenna coils may perform polling to detect the presence of the information storage medium in each of the reading areas of the antenna coils.
Based on the above, each of a plurality of antenna coils performs polling, whereby it is possible to detect whether or not the information storage medium is placed in each of the reading areas of the antenna coils.
In addition, the computer processor may be further configured to display on a display screen an image based on the read information.
Based on the above, based on information read from the information storage medium in each of the plurality of reading areas, it is possible to display an image.
In addition, the display screen may be provided near the antenna structure. An image corresponding to the position of the information storage medium from which the information is read may be displayed on the display screen.
Based on the above, it is possible to display an image based on the position of the information storage medium.
In addition, in another example of the configuration of the information reading system according to the exemplary embodiment, an information reading system performs near field communication with an information storage medium. The information reading system includes: an antenna structure in which a plurality of antenna coils are arranged in a matrix manner, thereby forming reading areas of the plurality of antenna coils in the matrix manner; and a computer processor configured to perform near field communication with the information storage medium in each reading area, thereby reading information from the information storage medium in proximity to the reading area.
Based on the above, it is possible to read information from an information storage medium in each of a plurality of reading areas. Thus, it is possible to perform processing using the positional relationship with the information storage medium.
In addition, the exemplary embodiment may be carried out in the forms of an information reading apparatus, a storage medium having stored therein an information reading program, and an information reading method.
In addition, in an exemplary configuration of an information reading apparatus according to the exemplary embodiment, an information reading apparatus includes: a touch panel configured to, if a device comes into contact with a predetermined surface, detect a position of the contact; an antenna structure in which a plurality of antenna coils capable of, if the device comes into proximity to the information reading apparatus, being inductively connected with an antenna coil provided in the device are placed such that reading areas of the plurality of antenna coils are formed on the predetermined surface; and a computer processor configured to read a position of the device and/or information about the device using the antenna coils of the antenna structure inductively connected with the antenna coil provided in the device.
Based on the above, it is possible to read information from a device in each of a plurality of reading areas. Thus, it is possible to perform processing using the positional relationship with the device.
In addition, in the antenna structure, the plurality of antenna coils may be each arranged across at least one of the others, thereby forming overlapping areas where the reading areas of the antenna coils each overlap at least one of the reading areas of the other antenna coils.
Based on the above, it is possible to perform processing using the positional relationship with the device by subdividing the reading area of an antenna coil.
In addition, the touch panel may be able to detect a plurality of contact positions on the predetermined surface. In accordance with the contact positions detected by the touch panel, positions of a plurality of devices on the predetermined surface may be acquired, and pieces of information about the plurality of devices may be acquired using the antenna coils of the antenna structure inductively connected with antenna coils provided in the plurality of devices.
Based on the above, it is possible to perform processing using the positions of a plurality of devices and information about the plurality of devices.
In addition, in another example of the configuration of the information reading apparatus according to the exemplary embodiment, an apparatus includes an antenna structure in which a plurality of antenna coils are provided on a predetermined surface, and a plurality of areas are formed on the predetermined surface by the plurality of antenna coils; and a computer processor configured to, as electromotive control, selectively supply power to the plurality of antenna coils, thereby causing an antenna coil of a device in proximity to the apparatus to generate an induced electromotive force in each of the plurality of areas.
Based on the above, it is possible to cause an antenna coil of a device to generate an induced electromotive force in each of a plurality of areas.
In addition, in the antenna structure, the plurality of antenna coils may be each arranged across at least one of the others, thereby forming overlapping areas where the areas of the antenna coils each overlap at least one of the areas of the other antenna coils.
Based on the above, it is possible to cause the antenna coil of the device to generate an induced electromotive force by subdividing the area of an antenna coil.
In addition, the computer processor may be further configured to: as first electromotive control, using some of the plurality of antenna coils, cause the antenna coil of the device in proximity to the antenna coils to generate an induced electromotive force; and as second electromotive control, using the remaining antenna coils except for some of the plurality of antenna coils, cause the antenna coil of the device in proximity to the antenna coils to generate an induced electromotive force. In the electromotive control, operations may be performed in the first electromotive control and the second electromotive control, thereby supplying power to the plurality of antenna coils and causing the antenna coil of the device in proximity to the antenna coils to generate an induced electromotive force.
Based on the above, it is possible to quickly perform the process of causing the antenna coil of the device to generate an induced electromotive force.
According to the exemplary embodiment, it is possible to read information from an information storage medium or a device in each of a plurality of areas, and cause the device to generate an induced electromotive force. Thus, it is possible to perform processing using the positional relationship with the information storage medium or the device.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.